The present invention relates to a muscle exerciser which comprises a lever pivotally connected to a base frame and pressed to compress an elastic member. When the lever is pressed down, a number is counted out by a counter and the elastic member is compressed; when the lever is released, the elastic member immediately pushes the lever back to its former position.
Various exercising apparatus have been disclosed for exercising and developing the muscles of the arms and the chest. A normal chest developer is generally comprised of two handles connected by a spring or springs. There is also know an exercising apparatus for exercising the muscle of the arms, comprised of a sleeve with a spring inside. The commonly drawback of these apparatus is that the tension of the spring (springs) or the number of the springs cannot be conveniently adjusted to fit different physical conditions or exercising requirements.